


The Maid (Part 1)

by natkim_shin



Category: Monsta X (Band), 몬스타 | Monstar
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natkim_shin/pseuds/natkim_shin
Summary: She never knew working in that big house is going to change her entire life.





	The Maid (Part 1)

"Oh my god" Mrs Danielle yelled when she saw her son and their maid Yeojoo cuddling together while eating kimchi in their kitchen. Yeojoo and Namjoo startled.

"How dare you flirting my son" she yelled and slaps the kimchi on to Yeojoo's face. Namjoo was shocked and couldn't do anything. He were never talk back to his mom so he just stood there without saying anything. Yeojoo's face turned red. She feels like want to burst tears but she holds back.

"Don't cry Yeojoo. Don't be weak", she thought to herself.

"What are you two doing here huh? Yeojoo, you think I hired you just to see you playing around like this? Namjoo!? Aren't you supposed to be at the office right now!?" she questioned.

Namjoo nods, "Yes mom, I will go now". He left Yeojoo and his mom. He take a quick glance at Yeojoo, hoping that she will be fine without him.

Mrs Danielle is not done yet with Yeojoo. Eversince Yeojoo started working at their house, Mrs Danielle had always keeping an eyes on her. This isn't the first time she saw Yeojoo and Namjoo together.

Yeojoo is a pretty petite girl. Her skin is as white as snow. She have an innocent look on her face but also cute sometimes.

Mrs Danielle took a step closer to Yeojoo. It's so close that Yeojoo could smell her perfumes. It's smells so soft, a combination of vanilla and sandalwood.

Mrs Danielle is a very pretty woman at her age. She looks so elegant with her red lips and wavy hair. She also have a very perfect voluptious body. Her curves could be seen through the floral green dress.

She takes her face closer too Yeojoo's face.  
"So I guess you like my son huh!?" she said, almost whispering. She couldn't resist Yeojoo's charm. There's something about her that's so attractive.

"Ma'am, I sorry"  
"Shushh", Mrs Danielle puts her finger on Yeojoo's mouth. She's so close to Yeojoo's face that their nose are touching to each other. She then took the kimchi on Yeojoo's face with her finger, and lick it. It taste even better.

Yeojoo was shivering. Mrs Danielle's touch is like an electricity on her face. Mrs Danielle was exploring every inch of Yeojoo's face with her eyes. Yeojoo's pale face is burning red.

Mrs Danielle raise up Yeojoo's chin with her hand. She pressed her lips on Yeojoo's lips. Short and sweet. It was enough to wet Yeojoo's lips. Yeojoo was shocked but she couldn't resist it. She was tempted.

Mrs Danielle grasped Yeojoo's butt and pressed her body against Yeojoo. She kiss Yeojoo again and were pressing her tounge into Yeojoo. Yeojoo was shocked at first but begun to fighting it. Their lips was wet due to the intense kissing. Mrs Yeojoo hand was trailing all over Yeojoo's body. She land her hand on one of Yeojoo's breast and squeezing it gently. Yeojoo let out a soft moan from her mouth. Her body feels hot. She's trembling.

Mrs Danielle let go of Yeojoo's lips. She stares at her face for a few seconds.

"You're mine from now on", Mrs Danielle whispered. Yeojoo couldn't lift up her eyes to see Mrs Danielle face. She's trembling, her whole body feels hot. Her face is burning.  
Mrs Danielle put her hands on the kitchen island, making Yeojoo trapped. She couldn't move an inch. Mrs Danielle kiss Yeojoo's cheek, down to her neck. Her hot breath was giving a weird sensation to Yeojoo. She was enjoying it as much as she want to refuse it.

Under the apron, Mrs Danielle was unbuttoning Yeojoo's shirt. She pressed her lips on Yeojoo's lips again. Slowly Yeojoo's was responding to the kiss. She began to breath heavily. This wasn't a first time she was doing this. She remembered when she and Minji were kissing each other last winter. That was when Minji accompanied her at her house. They're talking about guy and first kiss. They never had any first kiss so they're trying it on each other out of curiosity.

While they're still battling with their tounge, Mrs Danielle grope Yeojoo's breast and squeezing it gently. She caressing Yeojoo's hardened nipples. Yeojoo's let out a soft moan again. Mrs Danielle was so triggered by it and bite Yeojoo's lips.

"Moan for me", said Mrs Danielle. She trails Yeojoo's neck with her lips. She licks Yeojoo's neck and soft biting it, leaving a hickeys all over.

She took off Yeojoo's apron and lift up her bra. She put her both hands on Yeojoo's breast. Yeojoo's breast is so pale and white with pink nipples. Mrs Danielle gently grasp Yeojoo's breast and circling her nipples. Yeojoo's breath heavily, her breast went up and down making it looks even sexier to Mrs Danielle.

Mrs Danielle leans her face on Yeojoo's neck again. Her hand went down into Yeojoo's skirt. Down there, she could feel that Yeojoo's panty was already wet and hot. She smirks. She rubs her finger on Yeojoo's clit. She went to Yeojoo's ear and lick it.

"Ma'am, please", Yeojoo begs.  
Listening to that, Mrs Danielle smiling of satisfaction.  
"You're wet huh!?"  
"Are you enjoying this?"  
Yeojoo nods.  
Mrs Danielle slaps Yeojoo's pussy.  
"We're done for today", she smirked and push Yeojoo back.

She walks away with a satisfaction smirk. She still need to go to the office.

One things for sure now, she made Yeojoo's her. Yeojoo belongs to her from now on.

~To be continued~


End file.
